pokemonfakemonfandomcom-20200213-history
Émile Caldecutt
Émile Dakota Caldecutt; known formally by his code name Looker. He was created by the Pokémon Company and is a figment of my imagination. He is a main character in the story, Stanford; first appearing in chapter 21. Characterization He is known for being slightly eccentric (as labelled by Stanford), always in a rush, somewhat befuddled, being clumsy, and coming up with odd excuses (as in DP130, when he investigates what happened to the train; he comes back saying "Oh, sorry I'm late. I was just enjoying the beautiful scenery", something like that). He also tends to lie a little, probably to cover up what he was really doing (like in DP130 again, he comes up with a lame excuse: "Things like ordering the wrong number of lunch boxes or being in a rush after almost missing the train because I couldn't find my wallet... ...didn't happen of course."). He has a sweet heart and is known for sharing, even with Team Rocket. He is known for being a good cook, cooking almost anything anyone can think of. He claims to have looked through thousands of cookbooks in his lifetime. He can also make wine and beer. His real (first) name is revealed in chapter 22. It is shown that he quite likes Jade, despite him being related to her. He also tends to suffer from some extreme sleepwalking, accidentally knocking over Stanford; despite not realising who he was. In DP136, it is shown that he is quite good at beating up Galactic grunts. He is an excellent spy, having all sorts of gadgets. Biography He was born on February 15, 1972 to Georg and Lucinda Caldecutt. He lived in London, Britain for awhile until he got his girlfriend pregnant. He was forced to move to Littleroot Town because of this mistake. They vowed to let their son keep his last name just in case if he ever wanted to look for him. His son was adopted by his brother and sister-in-law. That son is named Stanford. During that time, he trained hard everyday to become a Pokémon trainer. His father told he could only become a Pokémon trainer if he could prove it. He was able to prove it and started off with a Croagunk and a Meowth. Pokémon he has Diseases he suffers from He has a very embarrassing secret, he accidentally broke his penis (not going to say how just yet). Every time he urinates, it hurts. Even if Stan asks him to go to the doctor, he refuses, mainly because he thinks they won't do anything. He tends to sleepwalk (as mentioned above), sometimes even doing odd actions in his sleep. Little does he know this isn't sleepwalking, but automatism; basically, the person is unaware of what he or she is doing. Hence, he had no idea what he was doing when he accidentally knocked down Stanford. Other things he's good at He claims he's a good cook (as mentioned above). Even though the others say he is, but he think he's really not. But that's just how he is. He can also do wood craft, paint, and swim. He says he was trained to look for microexpressions; basically small, involuntary movements of the mouth, etc. He claims that he has looked through hundreds of thousands of photos for hours on end. He is fluent in German (other than English). He can somewhat speak Japanese, Spanish, Russian, Romanian, Finnish, French, Norwegian, Swedish and Danish. (The International Police were very hard on him! He had to!) Émile in specific chapters Chapter 21 In this chapter, it turns out he was just going to his aunt and uncle's house in Pewter City, but ends up sleepwalking and knocking Stanford over on accident. He doesn't have much time in this chapter however, due to the fact that he was just introduced. Chapter 22 It is revealed that he is in Kanto investigating Team Rocket and the disappearance of Mewtwo. He figured out that Stan had haemophobia, and tries to help him by cutting his finger, gently and blotting the blood on a napkin. He got his degree in criminal justice and some psychology, he used to be a radio host helping people with their problems (like Frasier). He battles Jasper and then against Marie and Stan, with Jade being his partner He starts to fall in love with Jade, despite their being a problem... Chapter 23 Everyone is attacked by a group of renegade steel types, reminiscent of what happened at Iron Island. He lets out a Chatot, Sceptile, Toxicroak, Staraptor, and Leafeon (he already had Persian out) - Stan instantly recognises it, but doesn't ask him until later. Turns out his last name is Caldecutt, too. Which means Jade is his niece, technically. He was going to go to Johto but decided to stay with the others due to Stan being his son. Chapter 24 He reveals that he is a good chef, even though he denies it. He can make anything from something boiled to poached, so he says. He can also make wine, if he has the right equipment. He also says he has a summer home in Pewter City. They end up walking for awhile and end up in Viridian City - Stan ends up tracking Apollo's scent but he loses the trail, but Émile ends up finding a glove - it was Apollo's! They end up at a restaurant, in which he reveals that it hurts to urinate, he only says he broke his penis, but he doesn't say why, though. It is also revealed that he is an expert at detecting mircoexpressions (little movements of the face). He claims he went through 1000s of photos in his life. They make it to his house because Stan's Hippowdon, Hyacinth, 'ran' through the dirt in the Viridian Forest. Chapter 25 It is revealed that the summer home is actually his aunt and uncle's, but he can use it whenever he wants. He is shown to be fluent in German, because it was his first language. He meets up with Iggy and Luca, since he's a good neighbour; he invites them to dinner. He finds Stan, Marie and Jade half-drunk in his kitchen, he claims he hasn't been drunk in years - well - he gets drunk and has an awful hangover the next day. He shows off all of his Hoenn badges to everyone, Stan challenging him to a full battle. Chapter 26 Full battle results: *Skywing (Skarmory) evolves into a Fragmory, dissolving all of her injuries. *Skywing defeats Shaw (Sceptile) *Precious (Persian) learns Fire Fang, an attack unbeknownst to Persians *Precious defeats Skywing *Remy (Rotom) defeats Precious easily *Bjork (Leafeon) defeats Remy *Fergie (Fearow) defeats Bjork *Fergie learns Mirror Move *Chatty (Chatot) is easily defeated by Fergie *Fergie is defeated by Astur (Staraptor) *Chloe (Crobat) defeats Astur by tossing him into the ground *Chloe defeats his first Pokémon, Dedros (Toxicroak) by using Double Team and with Brave Bird combined. **Émile is defeated by Stan Émile boasts about training Shaw against many types of trainers, including flying and fire. They all meet Azelf because of Stan's/Émile's willpower. Chapter 27 Apollo appears on the back of a Gyarados... Émile devises a plan: Stan will attack Apollo from the rear! Stan quietly and carefully to the other side of the lake. Stan eventually reaches the other side and he commands him to attack. Stan commands Fergie and Skywing to use Brave Bird, but he ends up falling into the lake full-force - nearly drowning. The two defeated Apollo but he ran off. Émile saves him from choking on his own blood and water, too. Stan and him embrace, Stan's/Émile's first time he's felt love in a long time... Stan soon faints and he carries him to a bedroom. He eventually wakes up, and Émile invites him to go fishing outside with him. It is revealed how he broke his penis (quote, verbatim): :“Right… she Cassidy really turned me on… the next thing I knew, my Croagunk pops out of his poke ball and jabs me hard in the crotch. The next thing I heard was a hard snap. I cannot quite recall what happened next, except the fact that I was screaming bloody murder and ended up in the hospital… and ever since that day, it hurts every time.” He cries very deeply at Stan... Stan promises he will help find Cassidy, hence the name of the title. Chapter 28 Jasper catches a Nidorina. Jasper battles Brock... outcome: *Buizel defeats Steelix *Jasper thought Buizel had fainted, until she evolved into a Floatzel *Floatzel learns Blizzard *Floatzel defeats Golemn Everyone, esp. Émile is fascinated about how he won... Stan ends up fainting due to his pain increasing... Émile takes him back to the same bed. He starts to think about Cassidy while he cooks for everyone. They all sit outside and watch Jasper and Jade battle each other. Of course, Émile is fascinated about how their styles of battling are so similar. Stan tries to figure out what Pokémon to catch next, of course, he chooses Luxray. Stan asks if he had ever eaten a Pokémon... the two were silent... Chapter 29 Émile tells about a flashback about 10 years ago. He gets a case on illegal trafficking of Pokémon meat. Disguised, he is sent in to stop them. They speak Danish, a language that he knows. A person hands him a plate of Luxray meat. He takes one bite and somehow swallows it. Chapter 30 Chapter 31 Chapter 32 MAJOR SPOILERS. Émile is finally reunited with Cassidy, his girlfriend that lived in London. They both have been looking for each other for about 23-4 years. She was apparently an undercover cop working for Team Galactic. That night, they had sex. He calls it the "the best sex". His stitches also become loose and he bleeds out, but the doctors soon fix this. He reveals why he is so sensitive and tends to vomit a lot (quoted, verbatim): :“... to tell you the truth – I’m very sensitive… I also used to be a little bit bulimic… I was only bulimic for a few months… but it made me realise I’m not a vomiting machine, I’m a person that can I cook – and that is how I pursued my dream of being a great chef… oh yeah… I happened to get seasick, airsick, train sick, carsick… I may have an iron stomach but when it comes to travelling places, I get very nauseous… I also get sick if something’s not cooked right… like raw fish… I also get queasy at crime scenes with lots of blood and whatnot.” It is also revealed that he tended to gamble, losing over $6300 in less than two days. Gadgets These are so cool! File:Why does this pic turn me on LOL.jpg|Him just after taking off his mask File:Émile and his Glock.png|Him and his .45 calibre Glock File:Émile's cool goggles.jpg|Who could deny that these are not cool?! File:Émile's cool sunglasses.jpg|...And these, too?! E E E E E Category:Featured Articles Category:Characters with Toxicroak